


Forbidden love

by Greenwolf17



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Arguing, Boyfriends, Don Draper - Freeform, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Forbidden Love, Girlfriend, Glen Bishop - Freeform, Kissing, Megan Draper - Freeform, Overprotective, Overprotective Don, Punishment, Sally Draper - Freeform, Smoking, Step-parents, Young Love, controlling don
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenwolf17/pseuds/Greenwolf17
Summary: Sally has a new boyfriend. How will Don react when he sees the two of them together...in his living room.
Relationships: Don Draper & Sally Draper, Glen Bishop/Sally Draper, Megan Calvet/Don Draper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Forbidden love

Don never thought the day would come where his little girl would have a boyfriend. He never thought there would be a chance she was even interested in the sort of thing. He thought that she would be his little girl forever.

He didn’t even know about the time where Sally kissed Ernie Hanson. Her mother was very insistent that boys should kiss girls and not the other way around. 

It felt like just yesterday he was comforting her after a nightmare, holding her close and whispering ‘it’s going to be okay’. 

There was one thing for sure that Sally was a daddy’s girl.

Even though she had a tough time growing up, she preferred to be with her dad rather than Betty. That’s what she called her... Betty. Not mom, not mother but by her name.

She despised Betty. When she and Don got divorced, she hated living at home and she didn’t take to Henry at all. 

However she felt the exact same about Megan. It wasn’t that she didn’t like Megan as a person, she just didn’t like the way she treated her… as if she was her mother.

Don knew their relationship wasn’t the best and he’d been in the middle of many arguments between the two, struggling on whose side to take.

If he took his Sally’s side, Megan would be pissed for agreeing with what Sally had said about Megan and if he took Megan’s side, Sally would think he was going against his own flesh and blood and siding with the woman who was previously his secretary that he decided to marry.

Now that Sally was living with them, it had become much harder to get the two to get along. But this wasn’t about that… this was about something much more complicated.

Don had always been a man in control of everything. He always made the decisions. You could say for certain Don was a control freak. He got off on the fact that things went his way and only his way.

And when they didn’t, he didn’t like it. He’d stop at nothing to make sure things went according to his lifestyle and his way of working. He was like a stubborn child, having a tantrum everything something didn’t go his way and he would pout and whine until it did.

He was naturally the alpha male, leader of the pack and he expected everyone to listen to him and obey him.

The problem with having a teenager daughter is that they don’t tend to follow their father’s decisions and often stray away; rebelling at everything they say and do.

As Sally grew older, her tendency to rebel against her father became more and she, like her father, was also stubborn. She didn’t like backing down and she certainly didn’t like conforming.

It pretty much started the day Don found cigarettes in her school bag. When he brought it up with her, she denied the whole thing but of course he knew she was lying. Which then lead to a heated argument and finally Sally being grounded.

Recently, Sally had been behaving well and there hadn’t been an argument between the two of them for weeks. She had become quieter than normal but Don just assumed she was focusing on school work.

He didn’t get involved with her school work. She was mature and smart enough to handle it herself and she never really asked for help from him.

And seeing as she had been so good, he granted her permission to go out on the weekend with friends and spend time with them rather than being cooped up in her room.

He finally felt like things were going smoothly.

It was Friday afternoon and Don had arrived home earlier than usual. He had finished all his work and he couldn’t stand being in that office another minute. He needed a nap and a drink.

Megan was at an audition for some TV show he’d never heard off and if he was honest, he wasn’t that bothered.

In fact, he was more than happy to have the apartment to himself. Some peace and quiet would do him so good.

Don dragged his feet into his bedroom, slipping out of his shoes and ripping the tie from his neck so he could fall onto the duvet and crash into the pillow.

His face fell deep into the pillow and his eyes fluttered closed. He felt his body drifting off into a deep slumber, light snores escaping his nose and he sunk into the bed.

He wished he could leave early everyday but there was always so much work to be done. Luckily it had been quiet recently so he was able to get off early and not to mention he was the boss of the firm, he could do what he wants.

An hour rolled by as Don slept peacefully and he was immersed in a deep sleep. However, his eyes shot open at the sound of the door slamming and he groaned to himself.

Assuming it was Megan coming back from her audition, he didn’t bother to move and waited to hear her footsteps but after a few seconds of nothing, he slowly rose from the bed to listen.

Soft murmurs came from the living room and he furrowed his brows, trying to listen to how it was. The voices were soft and hushed; he could barely make out who it was.

He rubbed his face, wiping the tired look from his eyes as he dragged himself off the bed to venture out into the living room.

As he neared his bedroom door which was slightly ajar, he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the familiar voice of Sally.

“Don’t worry my dad won’t be home for another 2 hours, and Megan is at some audition… we have the whole place to ourselves” her voice was hushed and Don turned his ear to the gap in the door to listen more.

“Is that so” an unfamiliar voice made an appearance and Don pulled back, eyes narrowed and head running wild as to who this was. The voice was deeper and masculine.

“Yep… we can go to my room if you like…or we could be really naughty and do it here” Sally’s voice returned and Don’s heart leapt out of his chest.

“You are a naughty girl aren’t you” a soft giggle erupted and that was the last straw. Don ripped open the bedroom door and stormed out, his feet scuffing on the carpet and as he reached the entry way to the living room, he stopped suddenly, his eyes widening.

Stood in the middle of the room was Sally and in front of her a tall, dark haired boy. He looked a few years older by the thin layer of muzzle over his jaw.

His arm was wrapped around Sally’s waist, his head dipped down and his lips attached to Sally’s as she placed her hands on his shoulders, leaning up into the peck.

The sound of Don coming in had caught the two off guard and they pulled away harshly, both turning to look over in the direction of Don and the look of shock on their faces.

Don’s stomached flipped at the image he had just witnessed.

Sally… his daughter… his little girl was stood against a boy with his lips on hers. He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn’t having a dream… or more like a nightmare.

Don could now get a proper look at the mysterious boy handling his daughter. His dark brown eyes were flickering between Sally and Don and his arms shook slightly from the intense stare of Sally’s father.

Sally stood beside Glen. Her eyes just as wide as Don’s as she was shocked and surprised to see her father stood only a few feet away.

Her heart was beating fast and she felt like she was about to faint.

“Dad… what are you doing here?” she asked, hoping to stand her ground and take control of this one. But deep down she was just as anxious as Glen was right now.

“Who the hell is this?” Don pointed, stepping down the step to be on the same level as the two of them. Sally looked over at Glen and then back at Don.

“This is Glen, he use to be our neighbour…what are you doing here?” Sally answered and Don looked over at Glen, running an intense glare up and down him.

“What the hell’s going on” he directed the question at Sally but was staring at Glen who shrunk back from the intimidation.

“Nothing” Sally shrugged but Don scoffed. 

“Really, you’re going to play it like that” he shot back and Sally glared at him. Anger was starting to build inside her.

“Sir we weren’t doing anythi-“.

“I didn’t ask you!” Don barked and Glen kept his lips tightly together, looking down at Sally.

“Why are you home early, I thought you didn’t finish till 5” Sally tried to divert the conversation but Don steered it straight back. He wasn’t going to let Sally dictate this one.

“I want to know what’s going on here, right now” Don demanded and Sally scoffed.

“I don’t have to tell you anything”. Don didn’t really need to be told what was going on, he already saw it for himself. But he needed to hear it from Sally so his imagination wouldn’t run wild.

Instead of replying with comeback, Don instead lurched forward, grabbed Glen by the scuff of his jacket and turned him around, yanking him across the room to the door.

“What are you doing?” Sally exclaimed, following after her dad and Glen. Glen struggled to keep up with Don and scuffled on the carpet, his shoes catching.

Don ripped the door open and threw him out, Glen turning quickly to get one last look at Sally.

“Mr Draper wait-“the door was already slammed in his face before he could reason with the raging father and he sighed, looking out into the hallway, not having a clue what to do.

“What the hell” Sally yelled, her eyes hard and Don turned to her, a finger raised as he pointed to the door, referring to Glen.

“You are forbidden from seeing that boy” he said softly but harsh. He was fuming on the inside and he was adamant that she wasn’t to see him anymore.

“What, you can’t do that!” Don stood tall and proud, his shoulder broad and his face hard.

“I’m your father I can do what I want”.

“No, you don’t get to decide who I can and cannot see… he’s my boyfriend” she shouted and Don blinked, astounded. Sally stayed silent, realising what she had just said and she stepped back a bit.

“Well not anymore he isn’t… that ends now” Don replied and Sally crossed her arms.

“No… you can’t stop me from seeing him” she fought back and Don sighed angrily.

“Fine… then you’re grounded” Sally’s mouth fell open and her arms dropped to her sides.

“What!” she exclaimed.

“From now on you don’t leave this house without me and you come straight home after school” he pointed to the ground and Sally rolled her eyes, huffing in frustration.

“You think that’s going to stop me from speaking to him” she threatens.

“And I’m taking the phone from your room” Sally turned on her heel, huffing angrily as she stormed away from Don.

“Hey, come back here young lady I’m not done talking to you” he shouted but was only met by the loud slam of her bedroom door.

He sighed and rubbed his forehead, making his way to the drinks table and pouring a glass of hard liquor to down.

He slung it back down his throat, swallowing the harsh liquid and poured another.

He couldn’t believe it… his daughter had a boyfriend and he just saw them kissing. She was 16 years old and inviting boys round to his house without evening consulting him.

Don debated whether to go to Sally’s room but he decided against it. She was pretty steamed and he thought best to give her some time to calm down.

Plus, he wanted to take her phone when she wasn’t there and with her being grounded, it would have to wait until Monday when she was at school.

Don slumped down on the sofa, hitting the cigarette carton to take one out and he lit it up, resting his head back on the couch and blowing the smoke.

The front door clicked open and Megan strolled in, a smile on her face. She had just come back from her audition which she thought went really well. 

“Hey” she cheered as she hung her coat up.

Don didn’t bother to lift his head and took another drag of his cigarette as Megan skipped over.

“How’d it go” he grumbled and she grinned.

“Really well, I really think I made a good impression and I just hope they call me back” she bounced on her toes and Don gave her a weak smile.

“That’s good” he murmured and Megan frowned, coming next to him on the couch.

“What’s wrong?” she asked and Don sighed.

“Sally… she has a boyfriend” he lifted the cigarette to his lips and Megan’s eyes widened, her mouth dropping open in shock.

“Oh, when did that happen?” she said.

“Today… well I don’t know I only found out today, she probably kept it secret for weeks” he sighed.

“Who is he?” Megan bit her lower lip to keep the grin from appearing. She was more thrilled than shocked and secretly she wanted to know the intimate details but she couldn’t ask Don, she could tell how displeased he was.

“Some boy that use to live next to us back in Ossining… anyway it doesn’t matter because she’s not seeing him anymore” he said adamantly and Megan furrowed her brows.

“Oh, she broke up with him” she asked confused and Don looked over at her, eyes narrowed.

“She will be, she’s grounded and she’s forbidden from seeing him” Don sat up, pressing the cigarette out into the ashtray.

“Don… she’s growing up, you can’t just forbid her from ever having a boyfriend” Megan’s voice was sympathetic for Sally and Don turned, a scowl on his face.

“I’m her father I know what’s best for her” he argued and stood up from the couch.

“Come on, do you really think she’s going to stay away from him, girls always want boys more when their dad’s tell them they can’t have them” she smirked but Don didn’t see eye to eye.

“I don’t care, she’s my daughter and if I decide she’s not going to see him anymore then she isn’t and that’s final” Don ended the conversation by walking off and leaving Megan alone in the living room.

Later that night, Sally tossed and turned in bed, fidgeting with the covers as she tried to sleep. She was still angry with her dad and she hadn’t left her room since she stormed off.

Don told her to come out for dinner but all he got in response was a ‘GO AWAY’.

She turned on her left side, facing the blank wall and closed her eyes to try and fall asleep but was startled by the phone beside her ringing.

She quickly grabbed it, not wanting it to wake up her dad and Megan next door and then come investigate what was going on.

“Hello” she whispered.

“Hey, it’s me” Sally instantly smiled when she heard his voice and she fell back on the bed, holding the phone close.

“Hey… I’m sorry about my dad, I swear I didn’t know he was going to be home” she murmured.

“I know… it’s fine don’t worry, are you okay” Glen asked and Sally sighed.

“I’m fine… my dad and I argued when you left” she said.

“I know I could hear, I stayed behind a little bit but then Megan came up so I had to bounce, what's the verdict then”.

“I’m grounded and I’m forbidden from seeing you, he said he’s going to take the phone out of my room as well” thinking back to the argument made Sally frown and anger started to build back up but Glens soft voice made her smile.

“Well you know what they say… a forbidden relationship is much more fun” Sally laughed softly.

“I guess so, it’s going to be hard though, we’ll have to see each other during school hours, I’m basically a prisoner in my own home” she sighed.

“Well maybe your knight in shining armour will come rescue you” Glen replied which sent a tear to Sally’s eye.

“What would I do without you, look I should go, my dad might hear me and then come in” she whispered.

“Alright, can I call you tomorrow” he asked.

“You can try, he didn’t say when he was taking the phone so I might be able to use it for a bit” Sally sat up in bed, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

“Okay… hey Sally?” Glen said softly.

“Yeah…” she answered.

“I love you” Sally grinned, a moments silence before she replied.

“I love you too” she whispered.

“Goodnight” Glen whispered.

“Goodnight” Sally put the phone back on the receiver and slipped down under the covers, smiling to herself as she closed her eyes and drifted off.

**Hey so I hope you liked this little one shot, please leave kudos and a comment and let me know what you thought about it, I have a few other one shots in mind so let me know your thoughts and thanks for reading.**


End file.
